


Kuro comes to pay a visit

by reetsu



Series: Small Bump [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Trans Boy Keith, and this also has a happy ending don't worry, set after keith tells shiro about the pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reetsu/pseuds/reetsu
Summary: "But no. You two were so horny that you had to have sex in space, where there are no condoms."Keith didn't grace him with a reply, just kept glaring daggers at Kuro."Answer me this, Keith. Is Shiro even the father? Or did you go around spreading your legs and let everybody else have fun with you?"





	Kuro comes to pay a visit

**Author's Note:**

> This is happening a few weeks after Keith is rescued and tells Shiro of the pregnancy.

“What are you doing here?”  
“Heard the news so I decided to pay you guys a visit to congratulate you.” Kuro had his foot on Keith’s chest to keep him from escaping. Whenever Keith squirmed to move away, Kuro would just press his foot down harder.  
This had been a bad idea. When the castle’s alarm warned them that an intruder had infiltrated the castle, it had been Keith’s idea to split up so they could find the culprit. Little did Keith know that he was Kuro’s target.  
Keith kept his guard up as he searched for the enemy. Kuro hid in the shadows and waited for the opportunity to sneak attack on Keith and easily throw him down. When Keith tried to reach his bayard, that had fallen from his hand, Kuro kicked it away from his reach, leaving Keith without anything to defend himself.  
“So have you two picked any names for the baby? Went shopping for clothes?”  
“Fuck you.”  
“Don’t curse in front of the baby, Keith. You know, if you and Shiro had kept your pants on, none of this would have happened.”  
Keith bared his teeth, but Kuro only found it adorable how Keith tried to appear threatening.  
"But no. You two were so horny that you had to have sex in space, where there are no condoms."  
Keith didn't grace him with a reply, just kept glaring daggers at Kuro.  
"Answer me this, Keith. Is Shiro even the father? Or did you go around spreading your legs and let everybody else have fun with you?"  
"Shut up!"  
Kuro's grin grew wider.  
"Shiro is only still with you because he doesn't want to look bad. What would the team think of him if he had chosen not to take responsibility for the junior. He probably was planning on breaking up with you before you gave him the news that he was going to be a dad."  
Kuro crouched down, still keeping his foot on Keith's chest.  
"Shiro doesn't want this baby. I bet he wishes you had a miscarriage or you had been smart enough to have an abortion. How do you plan to take care of a baby when you're in the middle of a war?"  
Keith tried to punch him in the face, out of rage, now that he was close, but Kuro was quicker and grabbed his hand.  
Kuro clicked in tongue, "You're only making things worse for yourself."  
He twisted Keith's hand until he heard a 'crack' and let go of it. Keith bit his bottom lip, refusing to let Kuro have the pleasure of hearing him crying in pain.  
"I lied, Keith. I didn't come here just to pay you guys a visit. Haggar gave me orders to retrieve you, and bring you back to her."  
No, no.  
Keith opened his mouth to scream at the top of his lungs, hoping the other paladins would hear him and come to his rescue.  
Kuro covered his mouth, muffling his voice.  
"A little too late to call for help now." Kuro clenched his hand, "I'm going to have to knock the lights out of you to make things easier for me. Stay still."  
Kuro raised his fist and was about to swing it down on Keith, when a laser beam nearly shot his ear off.  
He turned around and there he was, the Blue Paladin.  
"Sharpshooter? You missed."  
"That was a warning shot. But the next one won't be." Lance threatened.  
Kuro laughed, believing Lance to be bluffing. It was during these seconds of distraction that Keith took advantage to free himself. With his not broken hand, Keith grabbed Kuro and headbutt him with all the strength he had.  
It didn't knock him out, but left him dizzy long enough for Keith to get away from him and grab his bayard.  
Keith now stood in the opposite direction of Lance and adopted a defensive stance. Despite having a broken hand, Keith was still able to fight with his sword.  
Kuro didn't feel like he was in disadvantage. Taking these two out would be easy. He just had to avoid hurting Keith beyond repair, like Haggar had requested him to.  
His prosthetic hand began to glow and he dashed towards Lance.  
The Blue Paladin didn't even have time to blink as Kuro was now only a few feet from him and about to punch him through his chest.  
Lance would be dead if Hunk hadn't shot Kuro at that moment.

Kuro didn't die, but the shot injured him enough to make him unable to stand up again. He had a wound on his left side, near his ribs, where the laser had struck him. Keith was surprised to see that Kuro bled like them.  
Along with Hunk came Pidge and Shiro.  
While Pidge and Hunk checked to see if Lance was okay, Shiro hurried to get to Keith.  
"Keith, are you okay?" He started inspecting the damage caused.  
He took hold of Keith's broken hand. Despite the gentleness, Keith knew that there was anger burning inside of Shiro.  
A grunt from Kuro reminded them that he was still there and he still had to be taken care of.  
Pidge and Hunk each moved to a different side so they were circling Kuro, while Keith and Lance remained in their positions.  
Shiro, instead, walked to stand in the middle of the circle, right where Kuro was.  
When Kuro tried to get up, Shiro stepped down on his hand. The sounds of bones breaking under Shiro's feet made all the paladins wince.  
Kuro's body curled up. He looked up and met Shiro's eyes. The expression he saw in those eyes frightened Kuro. If he wanted, Shiro could kill him right where he stood.  
But Kuro didn't have plans on dying today.  
Haggar would know when it was the time to teleport him back to the safety of their ship.  
She would be mad at him for failing the mission. He probably should have just gotten things over and taken Keith when he had the chance, instead of wasting time taunting him.  
After she heals him, Haggar will order him to try to capture Keith again.  
Kuro smiled when he saw purple smoke beginning to surround his body. Haggar was bringing him back to the ship.  
Kuro spared one last look at Keith.  
“I’ll be back.”  
Shiro tried to grab him, but Kuro was gone in seconds and all that was left was the purple smoke.

\-----

“He said those things to you?”  
Keith nodded.  
He and Shiro laid on Shiro’s bed, Keith's head resting in the crook of Shiro’s arm.  
“Keith, baby.” Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith’s small frame, pulling him closer to him.  
Keith’s broken hand was taken care of in the healing pod, but Shiro still kissed his knuckles with so much tenderness as if the bones were still broken.  
“You know everything he said was a lie. I love you. And I will love our child with all my heart. I never wished for you to…” Keith couldn’t even finish the sentence.  
“He said he would be back.” Kuro’s bright yellow eyes, as he looked at him before disappearing, sent a chill down Keith’s spine, and his promise to return had left Keith feeling uneasy.  
Shiro bumped their foreheads together.  
“I won’t let him lay a single finger on you. Next time he comes back, I’ll make him regret it.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment if you think I should write more for this series.
> 
> please follow me on tumblr: witchy-writes.tumblr.com  
> or on my twitter: https://twitter.com/witchy_writes_s


End file.
